The present invention relates to hand controls for controlling the steering, direction, and speed of movement of a loader that can be track propelled, although the controls also will work with wheel driven loaders as well as other powered vehicles. The controls operate separate drives for opposite sides of the vehicle where the speed on one side can be varied in relation to the other side for turning.
Various track propelled small loaders have been advanced. Some of these loaders also include ride on platforms, and usually the loader will be of the type that has lift arms with a bucket or other attachment at the front end of the lift arms. The drive train, particularly when using tracks on opposite sides of the loader, includes hydraulic motors that are controllable as to direction and rotational speed. The operator controls provide for individually controlling the motors on opposite sides of the loader or vehicle so that steering can be effected by differential movement between the ground engaging and driving members such as tracks on opposite sides of the loader. Moving a control handle in forward direction from a center position causes forward movement and moving the control rearwardly from the center position causes rearward movement. The speed of movement for motors that are controlled is proportional to the control handle displacement from the center position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,460,640 shows this type of a control system, in a small loader.